


Art: Illustrations for Through Fire and Rain

by mific



Category: Real Ghostbusters
Genre: Community: scifibigbang, Demons, Digital Art, Gen, australopithecines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illustrations for Omorka's story <i>Through Fire and Rain</i> in the 2012 SciFi/Fantasy Big Bang</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Illustrations for Through Fire and Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Omorka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omorka/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Through Fire And Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/496338) by [Omorka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omorka/pseuds/Omorka). 



> This was fun. Once again playing in a fandom I had no idea about before I started, but where else are you gonna get to do art featuring a fire-demon and australopithecines? Ghoooostbusters!  
> Link to story to be added in a day or so when the author posts.

Big Red Takes Off  


[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/183641/original.jpg)

 

 

Ray Meets Lucy

 [  
](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/183970/original.jpg)  


[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/183970/original.jpg)

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/183970/original.jpg)

[  
](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/183970/original.jpg)


End file.
